


Reviewing the Pack (Alpha's) Performance

by waitingtobewritten



Series: Stiles fails at pack mom [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Stiles, Fluff and Smut, Humour, M/M, Pack Meetings, Sex Tapes, poor isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobewritten/pseuds/waitingtobewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Stiles could finally persuade Derek to make a sex tape and leave it in the camera. Scott and Isaac may never recover from the shock although Erica and Lydia don't seem to mind so much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reviewing the Pack (Alpha's) Performance

“Oh come on Derek, it’s not like anyone has to know. We can keep it locked safe in our bedroom. You can’t tell me the idea doesn’t interest you, even a little…”

  
Stiles’ voice cut off as his hand wandered down to cup Derek through his trousers, squeezing the bulge he found there and pressing his body close to his mate’s. Derek inhaled roughly at the contact, his mind still mulling over Stiles’ earlier suggestion, hey babe, have you ever considered making a sex tape. He couldn’t deny the idea was one that excited him even as all his protective and possessive urges told him it would mean the possibility of someone else seeing his mate come undone should the tape ever be found.

“Stiles”

The growl surprised even Derek as Stiles’ name slipped out before he had decided to answer the question in the honey eyes looking at him. With a grin, the other man slipped out of his grip and picked up the pack camera pointing it at him as he teasingly winked, his scent filling the room with his arousal. Facing this, Derek had no chance of holding out and with a rueful smile, he nodded, watching as the camera was placed on the chest of drawers facing the bed, and Stiles lay down, beckoning him forward.  


Stiles watched as Derek stalked towards the bed, stripping off his shirt as he moved, his lethal movements highlighting the pent up frustration as his eyes brightened with the red tinge he knew signified the wolf was awake and alert. Grinning, he pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it at his mate who caught it one handed out of the air and dropped it behind him. Stiles stretched out, his slender body proudly displayed for his mate to look at, his movements sensual as he writhed on the bed, needing to be touched. He patted the bed and pouted, as Derek halted just at the edge.

“Do you want me to beg Derek? Is that what you need?”

Even as Derek growled his protest, his wolf unhappy at the suggestion he would ever deny his mate something, his eyes lit with the desire the statement had created. Stiles pouted again, his hand rubbing along his chest as Derek fought the urge to simply pounce, choosing instead to fall to the edge of the bed and roll onto his mate, trapping his arms under his body as he rubbed his scent into Stiles’ skin. Stiles moaned at the warm skin against his own, grateful to finally have some friction as he lifted his hips as far as he could with Derek’s weight pushing him into the mattress, rubbing against the bulge he could feel pressing into him.  


Derek teasingly, lifted his hips slightly as he felt Stiles rise to find some relief and dropped his head to sniff along his neck and press a row of kisses into the skin, inhaling the unique scent as he did so. He lifted his head as he felt Stiles turn to find his lips, their tongues meeting in a clash as they wrestled for dominance of the kiss, Derek happy to eventually let Stiles take the lead. Despite this, he managed to not only strip Stiles of his trousers by the time he raised his head but also his own.

“Wh… What?”

Derek smirked and pulled back to look down at the bruised and puffy lips, the eyes looking at him full of confusion for the interruption.

“This is your thing, what do you want? Hands, mouth, full thing?”

Stiles paused considering, he didn’t want to do anything that could prove to embarrassing should the tape ever be found but he also knew hands wouldn’t be enough, not after teasing Derek into such a mood. He shifted and pushed against the heavy chest until it fell back and the side, following it so he could roll on top and look down into the red eyes he knew so well. He pressed a firm kiss to the lips poised beneath his own, before shifting again to lick and nibble his way down the hard chest, enjoying how Derek moaned whenever he scraped his teeth gently over the skin or growled as he used his nails to lightly scrape over each nipple.

He reached Derek’s boring black boxers and tugged, his fingers running lightly over the waistband as they pulled the clothing down slowly, Stiles running the pads of his fingers over each inch of skin as it was bared, unable to resist the lure of the warmth radiating from beneath. He smiled against Derek’s abs, as he teasingly tongued each hard line, his tongue flicking out, little licks designed to drive is mate wild. He moved so Derek could kick off his boxers and settled back into his former position, restraining his smirk at the obvious sight of Derek’s enjoyment.

He had known that Derek would agree to the tape if only so he could see afterwards how lost his mate was when he touched him, to see how high he drove Stiles as they touched. Though, it wasn’t all for Derek’s benefit, as Stiles himself had been interested in seeing his own mate’s reactions and all that he missed by losing himself in the moment.

Realising, he had stopped and Derek was starting to tense, he smiled knowing his mate would sense it and nuzzled into the soft skin in front of him. He pulled back to press a kiss to Derek’s cock before sucking it in smoothly, his mouth warm as he flicked his tongue along the length. Derek growled at this and the sound only egged him on, his hand coming up to grip the base as he slowly began to move both his mouth and hand slowly.

“Stiles…”

Stiles pulled back only far enough to murmur Derek’s name before his mouth returned to its previous ministrations. He grinned as his mate’s hand came down to rest on his neck, the position familiar as he knew Derek felt the need to centre himself, his strength being that much stronger than a humans. He moaned as the hand resting on his neck, shifted so that the blunt nails were scratching lightly at his nape, his body shuddering under the movements. The moan vibrated on Derek’s cock, causing him to growl, and thrust up into Stiles mouth, as he fought the urge to continue thrusting, the pleasure of being in his mate’s mouth, clouding his rational thought.

Stiles hummed as he sensed Derek coming close and increased the rhythm of his mouth and hands, his aim only to cause Derek’s control to snap so that he could orgasm. He pressed his tongue against the soft underside of his cock as he sucked hard, his hand tight around that which he could not fit in his mouth. Derek’s hand tightened around Stiles’ neck quickly before relaxing again, revealing to him that he was ready and close to coming.

Reaching down, Stiles’ grabbed his own hard cock, his hand moving quickly, knowing he would not need long before he would be just as close as Derek. For Stiles, touching Derek was just as arousing for himself as it was for Derek and all he wanted now was for them to come together.

“Come for me baby,”

Stiles smirked around Derek’s cock as he grew desperate, panting quietly as he pushed himself up and into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ own movements grew faster, as he squeezed tightly on Derek and a long moan signified that he was about to come. Derek’s hands settled on the duvet as a loud growl signified his release and Stiles relaxed enough to follow him, collapsing in a tangle of limbs on top of Derek, with a smug grin shining up at him.

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ antics but found himself too tired to make a reply. He pulled him up so he was led partially on top of him and yet on the bed, and despite the voice nagging him to clean up, buried his face in Stiles’ neck and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days later, Stiles sat on Derek’s lap in the living room as the pack found their own seats around him, Scott and Isaac sharing the smaller sofa as Erica, Boyd and Lydia took the other sofa. He smiled as he caught his dad’s eye, the sheriff sitting in the other armchair. The pack met up once a month to discuss training and pack business and tonight’s goal was to review the training tapes and see what changes were to be made or added.  
Scott left the room, minutes later to grab the tapes before inserting the latest one and sitting back down. Before the video could start, Stiles jumped up to grab something to drink from the kitchen, anticipating what a long meeting this would be, after all the speed in which Erica had taken Scott down could not be easily forgotten, even Stiles had winced.

Stiles entered the living room to find everyone staring at the screen in silence, each with their own look of horror and morbid fascination as Derek remained impartial though Stiles could spot the panic and exasperation in his eyes. His own eyes followed the path of the others to watch the screen as a horribly familiar scene unfolded, Stiles grinning as he flopped back on the bed, Derek following him, both losing their clothes slowly. With a panicked yell, Stiles jumped over the random bags and pillows strewn on the floor to stand in front of the television, certain his face was glowing with his embarrassment.

He quickly fumbled behind him to press the eject button on the video player, his hands pressing all sorts, flinching as suddenly, gasps and Stiles’ voice filled the air. He smiled weakly as he found the right button, unable to look in the direction where his dad was sitting. He could feel his cheeks burning as he nonchalantly grabbed the offending video and chucked it to Derek who caught it, the hint of a smirk on his face as his eyes seemed to tell Stiles, I told you so.

“Good choice on the boxers Stiles, that red looks good with your skin tone and it’s important to consider these things when you’re deliberating video quality.”

Stiles turned slowly to stare at Lydia who simply shrugged under his incredulous scrutiny, examining her perfect fingernails for signs of chipping. As she proceeded to ignore him, he looked around noting Isaac’s traumatised expression and making a note to check on him later, Scott’s own incredulous and impossibly wide eyes, Erica’s interested gaze, Boyd’s could not care less and his dad’s carefully blanked gaze, watching him.

“Well that was awkward. How about we just forget this ever happened?”

Slowly, everyone nodded although Erica looked reluctant to do so. He backed away from the television to collapse on Derek and bury his still burning face into his shoulder, only raising his head when he could hear weird noises. He looked up to find everyone giggling or chuckling at him.

“What are you laughing at, you pack of hyenas? This is a very embarrassing time for me. My father is sat right there.”

“Sorry Stiles, it’s just that only you could forget about a sex tape you’d made and leave it in the camera.”

Stiles groaned and flopped back against Derek, unable to argue that Scott was right, it defied all logic to do so. He flapped a hand at them.

“Yeah well laugh it up, but that’s not the only one and I seem to have misplaced the others as well, so proceed with caution while watching any of the tapes in the box.”

Stiles restrained his grin as Scott and Isaac froze in horror and Erica and Lydia looked rather curious at the possibility of discovering another tape. Derek grinned knowing full well that there was no more, but enjoyed how relaxed his pack were around his mate, the teasing a sign of their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little one shot of life with Stiles as the other Alpha in your pack. Any mistakes are mine, I wrote this when I was running on little sleep while ill. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
